Extraordinário
by KaoriH
Summary: Porque o medíocre sempre cansa. ::  JamesLily :: UA
1. Extraordinário

**Extraordinário**

Da primeira vez que ele passou, ela não o notou de imediato. Seus olhos estavam muito ocupados com o rapaz sorridente e bêbado que ele ajudava, aquele que cantava uma música desafinada e que parecia tão bonito que não deveria ser humano. _Seu vizinho_.

Os olhos dela estavam ocupados com o beijo que o delinqüente na jaqueta de couro, roubou do magricela de óculos. Não notou o sorriso constrangido dele ou as bochechas vermelhas, mas o seguiu com os olhos – sem perceber – enquanto ele ia embora.

Demoraram algumas semanas. Ela trabalhava até tarde. Uma trabalhadora medíocre, em um emprego medíocre, metida em uma vida medíocre que tinha como único consolo observar os ébrios que cruzavam a rua na frente da sua casa. Morava no centro histórico em uma casa bonita, com móveis bonitos e uma sacada bonita.

Sacada que dava para a sacada da frente, a sacada do quarto daquele bêbado de cabelos longos e sorriso fácil que sempre a cumprimentava quando ela estava saindo, e ele chegando.

Foi em um desses encontros que ela finalmente o _viu_. Já tinha o notado por perto, mas foi ali que ela o _viu_. Os cabelos desgrenhados, o cachecol caindo do pescoço e o nariz avermelhado do frio que fazia. Estava nevando. Os dois estavam juntos.

— Bom dia... Moça que se recusa a me dizer seu nome. — _Sirius_ era o nome dele. Já havia se apresentado e por algum motivo ela não havia retribuído. Talvez fosse o medo de gaguejar olhando nos olhos dele. — Esse é o James, James diga olá para a moça.

Ele não disse. Sorriu constrangido para ela e rolou os olhos, empurrando o amante bêbado porta à dentro. Ela notou a voz dele, falando baixo, resmungando enquanto ralhava com Sirius por seu estado e por sempre estar daquela maneira. Lily teve vontade de sorrir para ele. Sorrir para o recém descoberto _James_. Mas não sorriu, ela não sorria para estranhos bêbados amantes de seu vizinho delinqüente que tinha uma moto escandalosa e que usava calças mais justas que as dela.

O tempo só fez com que ela ficasse mais curiosa. Sobre os dois. Sobre _James_ e sua propensão de deixar que Sirius lhe roubasse beijos à porta, mas de nunca de ficar até o amanhecer seguinte. Eram estranhos aqueles dois. E isso apenas a intrigava mais. Em silêncio, apoiada na sacada com uma xícara de chá aquecendo-lhe os dedos ela observava James indo embora, e tinha a sensação de que ele sempre estava indo, como se todas as vezes que ele deixava o vizinho em casa fossem partidas.

Então ela ria das próprias conclusões alucinadas e ia terminar de tomar seu chá antes de ir trabalhar. No emprego medíocre, no lugar medíocre, com as pessoas medíocres, para juntar dinheiro e conseguir estudar para deixar de ser medíocre. Porque Lily tinha sonhos, não só aqueles que envolviam o vizinho e seu amigo de óculos, mas sonhos onde ela era mais, onde era melhor. Outros onde ela era Lily, e ela gostava mais desses sonhos.

E então a estação mudou. E não havia mais observações na sacada.

Lily, que tinha os cotovelos vermelhos e os pés enregelados durante todo o inverno, já não tinha porque olhar novamente. James não ia mais. Curiosamente começou a sentir falta de observar e achou que estava precisando de uma vida própria ao invés da do vizinho. Sirius, o vizinho. Sirius que agora ela também não via mais chegar. Talvez estivesse chegando mais tarde, talvez estivesse com James e não voltava mais para o apartamento.

Talvez tivesse notado que quando passava nu na frente da janela, dois olhos verdes arregalavam-se, mas a dona deles não se movia um centímetro que fosse.

Até naquela manhã. Quando na noite anterior ela decidiu que aceitaria o convite medíocre de Amos Diggory para que saíssem. E aquela noite acabou apenas com surgir do Sol, e foi divertida e medíocre e ela riu enquanto Amos tentava abrir a porta da sua casa, sempre errando a posição da chave. Era um lugar velho, e ele – meio bêbado, meio alcoolizado – nunca conseguiria sozinho. E quando as vozes masculinas se juntaram as dela e de Amos na rua, ela encontrou os três no sobrado da frente, tentando colocar Sirius para dentro.

James estava ali. E ela não conhecia o outro homem, com seus olhos brilhantes e cabelos castanhos. Ele se parecia com Amos, porém... Ele não parecia medíocre.

Sirius mais uma vez estava se curvando e capturando os lábios de James, e até mesmo Amos parou para ver melhor o que acontecia. E James novamente tinha as bochechas coradas e o sorriso constrangido, e dessa vez ela _havia_ notado. O outro homem que os acompanhava, abraçou James e os três sorriram. Então Sirius o beijou. Não James, o outro.

O beijou como não havia beijado James. Não eram os _lábios_. Eram as mãos, os braços, corpos. Tudo era um único beijo. E Lily teve que desviar os olhos, envergonhada como nunca se sentiu antes, sorrindo do mesmo jeito embaraçado como James sorria.

Pra ela.

Então eles se despediram e Amos conseguiu abrir a porta.

Do outro lado da rua, James ergueu os olhos para a ruiva parada na frente daquele sobrado antigo. E viu _novamente_ o quão _extraordinária_ ela era. E sorriu. E acenou. E quando ela acenou de volta, sentiu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. E ainda nem sabia o nome dela.

— Lily.

E ele pareceu confuso e admirado, se perguntando se ela podia ler mentes. Ele esperava que não.

— Meu nome é Lily.

— James.

— Eu sei.

Riso.

— Tchau Lily.

— Até outra hora, James.

E enquanto ele se afastava ela sentia que não era uma partida. Pela primeira vez ele não estava se afastando. Estava mais perto do que nunca. E boba feito a romântica que nunca quis ser, Lily riu e cobriu o rosto se perguntando por que tudo em relação a ele era tão _extraordinário_. E lá no fundo, ela sabia que descobriria. E mal podia esperar.

_Oh sim_, ainda tinha que colocar Amos para fora da sua casa. E vida. Não haveria mais espaço para mediocridade. Não mais.


	2. Tudo está bem

Harry Potter (C) J.K. Rowling

Nota**¹**: Não é uma continuação da anterior

Nota**²**: Projeto Mural de Fotos - Item 3

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo está bem<strong>

Você poderia me perguntar o porque de estar vestido como um pingüim. E eu simplesmente responderia 'Porque a Lily pediu' então você se revoltaria com a minha submissão para com a minha adorável senhora, começaria uma revolução e nós sairíamos por aí queimando cuecas em praça pública.

Você chegou tarde demais, eu recusei a idéia de queimar cuecas a dois anos, quando Sirius sugeriu isso pela primeira vez.

E agora estamos todos aqui reunidos... Nesses tempos incertos e nessa época complicada, para bebermos em nome de nada, cantarmos pelo que já se foram e tentar guardar lembranças melhores daqueles que ainda estão conosco.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal: Eu. Bem, eu e a minha roupa de pingüim. Eu até mesmo gosto dela, ela é confortável e quentinha e Lily diz que eu fico bem usando.

Sirius disse que a minha bunda parece maior. Remus disse que ele é um idiota. Particularmente, eu sempre concordo com Remus e ele está absolutamente correto.

Já se passaram mais cinco minutos. Aquele relógio maldito está disparado! Eu mal cheguei e ele fica vomitando os minutos, tentando acabar com toda a esperança que me resta. Sirius deve ter enfeitiçado o relógio assim como ele fez com os meus sapatos no sexto ano.

Devo dizer que foi deveras criativo enfeitiçar meus sapatos para morderem meus dedos, mas não foi nada confortável.

Meus cabelos deveriam estar bons, deveriam, uma vez que depois de deixá-los no lugar Remus disse que arrancaria as minhas mãos e penduraria na sala de estar, sobre a lareira se eu desfizesse todo o trabalho dele e por isso eu nem toquei neles. E Remus nem tinha uma lareira, talvez ele estivesse falando do apartamento do Sirius, muito provavelmente ele estava.

Eles me intrigam. Sirius e Remus.

Quero dizer, eu consigo ver porque alguém ficaria com o Remus. Ele é honesto, gentil, calmo e atencioso e – segundo a Lily – as garotas o acham muito atraente. Mas... Sirius? Depois de tudo que nós já vimos que ele pode fazer?

Depois de ter mandado Snape para a morte certa, humilhado o irmão publicamente, ido parar em toda e cada cama disponível em Hogwarts acompanhado ou não em suas peripécias sexuais... Eu simplesmente não entendo como os dois podem dar certo. Mas se a lógica influenciasse em qualquer instancia um relacionamento, eu não estaria aqui hoje.

Vestido de pingüim.

Esperando Sirius e Remus desocuparem aquela cabine que eles tomaram a uma meia hora. Eles provavelmente vão para o inferno na religião da mãe da Lily.

— Prongs? — Ai está meu suposto padrinho e melhor amigo, que ficou tão _animado_ com a perspectiva de dar uma em uma igreja que esqueceu que a pilha de nervos (ou seja eu) precisava de algum apoio moral hoje.

Ele entendeu meu grunhido como uma resposta positiva. Filho da mãe.

Remus e Peter seguiram Sirius para dentro da sacristia. Era incrível que cada um dos momentos significativos da minha vida eles haviam estado comigo

Meu primeiro beijo (obrigado Sirius por empurrar ela nos meus braços), meu primeiro jogo de quadribol, meu primeiro porre, minha primeira vez... Eu não sabia que eles estavam ali escondidos no armário! Os idiotas podiam ter saído, mas Merlin sabe porque eles ficaram. Quando Lily aceitou sair comigo, quando meus pais morreram.

E agora. Nós nunca fomos perfeitos, mas sempre fomos um. E era a calma de Remus, o sorriso de Peter e a idiotice de Sirius que me faziam me sentir seguro ali.

— Já está na hora Prongs. — Peter me abraçou depois de checar o relógio. Aquela máquina maldita não estava enfeitiçada.

— Em uma hora, você será um homem morto.

— Você não consegue ver um bom momento de calar a boca, não é mesmo Sirius? — Eu disse que quase sempre concordava com Remus. No momento ele ainda é genial.

E agora você poderia me perguntar se eu concordo com Sirius e é por isso que estou escondendo meus olhos marejados. E eu responderia que você é louco, porque eu nunca tive tanta certeza do que estou fazendo. Porque de pingüim, com o uniforme de quadribol ou Auror eu sei que é ela a coisa certa a se fazer. E com o apoio capenga dos meus amigos – que também se vestiram de pingüins porque ela pediu – eu finalmente saí da sacristia. Sabendo que tudo estava bem.


End file.
